Trees, bushes and, in particular, evergreens are often used in landscape architecture. When evergreens are used it is often desirable, after planting the evergreens, to place a bed of rock or pebbles underneath the evergreens and all around their trunks in order to present a pleasing appearance. The crushed rock or pebbles acts as a ground cover and reduces growth of other vegetation, such as weeds, under and around the evergreen.
It is also necessary to clip or trim the evergreens periodically in order to maintain a pleasing shape. When the evergreen is trimmed, the clippings, of course, fall to the ground. Many times the crushed rock employed as the ground cover is of a light color, often white. The evergreen clippings lying on the white stone present a displeasing appearance. There is no convenient method for removing the clippings from the crushed stone quickly and easily, without disturbing the stone.
What is needed is a portable device which can receive the evergreen clippings before the clippings land on the stones and carry the clippings away.